Amor à primeira Vista
by Mishiran
Summary: Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? Bom, eu sempre pensei que fosse coisa de filmes e novelas...Mas quando vi ele pela primeira vez...Aqueles olhos dourados...Tive certeza que minha vida mudaria completamente! (Inu&Kag-Diário da Kagome)
1. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?! Eu nunca acreditei, sempre pensei que fosse coisa de filmes e novelas. Mas isso foi antes, pois agora... Bom... Eu vou contar a minha história! Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Tenho vinte e cincos aninhos e faz dois anos que moro no Rio de Janeiro, mais precisamente na rua Raul Cunha Ribeiro, número 789, apartamento 101. Trabalho na polícia federal e gosto muito de ser o que sou, delegada! Levo uma vida um tanto que rotineira... Trabalho, casa. Casa, trabalho... Isso se eu não tiver trabalho para fazer em casa. Não sou uma pessoa que sai para danceterias ou qualquer coisa do tipo! Prefiro ficar na minha casa, lendo um bom livro, principalmente se for da Agatha Christie, minha autora favorita. Tenho poucos amigos... Na verdade, tenho só uma grande amiga, Sangô! Ela é muito legal e sempre ouve os meus problemas... A maioria! Mas isso só quando ela está fora do alcance das mãos do Mirok... Isso é uma outra história que talvez depois eu conto!

Nessa última semana, aconteceu algo que fez com que mudasse meus pensamentos em relação ao amor! Me lembro como se fosse hoje... E mesmo fazendo de tudo para não admitir... Eu me apaixonei! ... Perdidamente! Não é aquela paixão de adolescente... Mesmo que não sou mais uma!... Mas algo maior, muito maior! Um amor indescritível! Não paro de pensar nele nem um minuto sequer... E ele nem sabe que eu existo!... Bom... Ele não me conhece! Mesmo morando no apartamento ao lado do meu! ... É que não sou muito social... Na verdade, do prédio, só conheço a Sangô, do 201, o Mirok, do 204, a sindica Kaede, do 302, e o porteiro! ... E moro aqui há dois anos!

Agora, tô aqui imaginando o porque de nunca ter visto o meu 'vizinho' antes... Se bem... De adianta ter esperança... Ela já tem namorada... Melhor companheira! Já que ela vive com ele, no mesmo apartamento e por que não dizer na mesma cama! ... Aonde eu queria estar... Ao lado dele!

Tudo o que sei sobre ele foi o que Mirok e Kaede me contaram... Já que moram aqui há mais tempo que eu! E conhecem e sabem da vida dos outros por completo... Droga! Por que eu não consigo tirar ele da minha mente... Nem por um milésimo de segundo! Mas, também, ele...Ele é lindíssimo! Ouro... Ele tem olhos que parecem duas pepitas de ouro amarelas mais puras que existe, seus cabelos são da cor do raro ouro branco... Sem contar que ele possui duas orelhinhas de cachorro em cima da cabeça que são uma fofura! ... O nome dele... É Inu-Yasha. O nome do cara que roubou meu coração com um único olhar!

**FLASHBACK**

Eu voltava do trabalho de noite e, como sempre, estava mais enrolada do que nunca carregando aquele monte de processos... Peguei o elevador e segurei os processos de formar que atrapalhava completamente minha visão. Ouvi o barulho da porta de abrindo e dei alguns passos para frente... E acabei por tropeçar em alguém derrubando aquele monte de papel no chão!

-Aí! Meu pai!- disse sem olhar para o alguém na qual eu tinha tropeçado e abaixando para catar os papeis.

-Me desculpe...- ouvi uma voz masculina dizer e me apressei a responder sem nem fazer menção de olhá-lo.

-Não! A culpa foi minha! Eu sou uma desastrada nata!

-Então, somos dois!-foi quando vi uma mão com garras bem afiadas catarem alguns palpeis.

-Não... Não precisa me ajudar!- disse ao sair do meu pequeno transe. -Aposto que deve estar ocupado! E...

-Pode ter certeza que não tenho nada melhor à fazer!

'Deixei-o' de lado e terminei minha emocionante tarefa de amontoar os papeis, sem encará-lo uma vez sequer. Até o momento em que ele pôs os papeis, que tinha catado, no pilha na minha frente, completando-o, e levantei a cabeça para ele, podendo me deslumbrar, pela primeira vez, com o ouro dos olhos dele. Pareciam tão... tristes. Senti meu pobre coração acelerar rapidamente e o sangue de minhas veias ferver tanto que tinha certeza que a larva dum vulcão seria mais fria. Estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos... Por ele! Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Não conseguia sequer parar de admirá-lo. Aquela blusa social azul clara com a calça preta, ficava tão bem nele. Sem contar os cabelos da cor de ouro branco caindo-lhe sobre os ombros e descendo-lhe pelas costas, os caninos assim como as garras bem afiadas, a pele branca cheia de vida e, entre os fios de cabelos no topo da cabeça, aquelas únicas, bonitinhas e fofuchas orelhinhas de cachorro... Enfim, ele era... É perfeito! Ele devia estar pensando que sou uma sonsa... Encarando-o assim! Mas não queria que aquele momento terminasse... Podia ficar o resto na minha vida, apenas fitando aquele olhos...

-Inu-Yasha, você esqueceu sua pasta!- ouvi outra voz masculina dizer e, na hora, reconheci de quem era: Mirok! ... Porque ele tinha que aparecer justo nesse momento! ... Abaixei a cabeça e peguei a pilha de papeis na minha frente... Mas dessa vez num modo em que pudesse enxergar... Levantei-me. -Senhorita Kagome! ... Sempre trabalhando!

-É... Fazê o que?!- perguntei me virando para ele e encontrando ao seu lado segurando uma maleta preta o jovem de olhar de ouro.

-Que tal se divertir?! Ir a boates, casas de show,...

-Aposto que me conhece muito bem para saber que não gosto dessas coisas!- interrompi, ao mesmo tempo, em que o Mirok se aproximava de mim.

-Mas... Senhorita Kagome... Assim como o trabalho faz bem, a diversão também! E, aposto que a senhorita como é uma jovem muito linda...- Ele foi interrompido novamente, mas dessa vez foi pelo jovem de cabelos prateados. Ele puxou Mirok pela a parte de trás da gola e disse num tom de... raiva?!

-Se você encostar suas mãos nela... Juro que não terá mais elas no outro dia!

-Calma!- ouvi Mirok dizer, enquanto se soltava dele, afastando. -Você já tem a Kikyou... Quer dizer, você e os amantes dela!

-Olhe aqui cala essa boca inunda ao falar...

-Ela é uma oferecida e você sabe muito bem disso!

-Se você não calar essa boca já, vai se encontrar com o Diabo hoje mesmo!

-Me diga como consegue agüentar essa sua cabeça... Pois além das orelhas, tem um monte de chifres.- Vi Mirok sendo levantando do chão pelo jovem e, o mais rápido que pude, larguei os papeis no chão e segurei o braço do rapaz.

-Não faça isso!- pedi tentando, inutilmente, retirar a mão do jovem no pescoço do Mirok.

-Por que?!- ele me perguntou e olhei diretamente nos olhos dele, fazendo uma baita de concentração para não perder o meu raciocino.

-Não... Não está certo!- disse com muita dificuldade. Ele abriu a mão e Mirok caiu de bunda no chão. Ficamos, por um momento, nos olhando, parados, ele com o braço levantando e eu o segurando.

-Eu...Eu... Vou embora!- ouvi Mirok dizer antes de entrar no elevador que tinha acabado de abrir as portas.

No mesmo instante, larguei o braço dele e me virei de costas. Agachei no chão para pegar os papeis e podia sentir o olhar dele preso em mim. Me levantei e andei em direção à ele, já que o meu apartamento ficava atrás dele.

-Despul...- foi interrompida.

-Não!... Eu é que peço desculpa! É que o Mirok... Me tira do sério e...

- Não! Tudo bem... Sei como é! Mas... Não faça mais isso! Não quero ser obrigada a abrir um inquérito contra você por... Tentativa de homicídio!- vi ele estreitar os olhos confusos e completei. -Sou delegada!

-Ah... Tá!

-Bom... Acho que é melhor ir... Tenho um monte coisas pára fazer.- levantei um pouco dos papeis em minhas mãos.

-Eh... Percebe-se! Bom... então , Tchau!

-Tchau!- disse dando um passo para direita para desviar dele. O que eu não esperava, era ver ele fazer o mesmo! Dei um novo passo para esquerda e... Ele também! Direita, esquerda, direita de novo,... Parecíamos que estávamos dançando! Eu dava um passo para um lado e ele, simultaneamente, dava um passo para o mesmo lado. Depois de alguns minutos assim, parei e comecei a rir... Aquilo era engraçado. Vi ele sorrir um pouco, antes de voltar para o rosto serio e indagar:

-Vai para onde?!- apontei para a porta atrás dele e completei sorrindo:

-Pro 101... Se você deixar!

-E porque não deixaria?

-Porque ainda está impedindo o meu caminho?

-Feh!- ouvi ele exclamar e abrir caminho para mim, encostando na parede. A passagem é toda sua!

-Obrigada... Inu-Yasha, né?!- passei e, logo, me virei para ele.

-É! ... Então, tchau... De novo!

-Tchau!- vi ele desencostar da parede ir andando para a porta que dava ao apartamento 102. Voltei minha atenção para a porta do meu apartamento, peguei a chaves no bolso, destranquei a porta e, antes de fechá-la, vi ele entrando na 102.

Entrei em no meu lar... Deixei os papeis de qualquer jeito na mesa de centro na sala e me joguei no sofá. Mesmo não querendo admitir... Sabia que ele havia mexido comigo... Com meus sentimentos! Aqueles olhos... Eram tão penetrantes.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Já se passaram uma semana, sete dias, 168 horas, 10080 minutos, 604800 segundos,... Depois daquele dia. Daquela noite, que eu o vi pela primeira e única vez na minha vida. Vocês devem achar que estou ficando doida. Nem eu duvido mais disso! Mais não consigo tirar ele da minha mente, meus pensamentos, meus sonhos...

No outro dia, dei um jeito de perguntar a Kaede e Mirok sobre ele, fingindo ser curiosidade de vizinho... Sem nenhuma intenção. Nem para Sangô, que é minha melhor amiga, tive coragem de contar o que estou sentindo. Ele... Ele invadiu a minha vida tão drasticamente e, não importa o que faça ou diga, não consigo tirar ele dela. Tento pensar que ele não existe... Mas logo fico pensando o que está fazendo.

Já está tarde. São meia-noite e eu aqui, parada, olhando a rua pela varanda... Parece tão deserta! Entrei para dentro, fechando a porta d vidro blindex atrás de mim e fui para o banheiro do meu quarto. Deixei a banheira enchendo, enquanto me despia... Quando senti a água morna em contado com meu corpo, relaxei. E uma pergunta indecente surgiu... Como seria o toque dele?!

Sai da banheira. O relógio do meu quarto marcava uma da madruga... Fui ao meu armário e peguei uma calcinha e a parte de cima dum baby doll de lycra que tinha escrito na parte da frente: Fica comigo! Please, Please, Please,... E atrás: Me beija, Me abraça, Me faça sua... Me vesti e deitei na cama me enrolando no edredom. Seria mais uma noite sonhando com ele...

=========================================================

**TRIM! TRIM!**

Acordei com o barulho do meu celular tocando... Abri os olhos, me encontrando no quarto escuro. Levantei na cama murmurando: "Já vou!" para o celular. Fui a até a mesa do computador, onde encontrava o irritante aparelho. Atendi:

-Alô!- disse sonolenta.

-Kagome! Sou eu, Houjou!- ouvi a voz masculina dizer.

-Ah... Houjou! Há quanto tempo, não?! Como anda os negócios?!- perguntei sentando na minha cama, encostando na cabeceira da cama.

-De vento em polpa! Acabei de chagar duma viagem de Nova Iorque. E... Estou morrendo de saudades de você!

-É... Eu também!- disse mais por formalidade. Sinceramente, naqueles dias, para mim, a única pessoa que existia era Inu-Yasha!

-Que tal a gente marcar para sair sexta à noite!? Tem uma danceteria que abriu, dizem que é super legal!

-Sair?! Sexta?!- repeti... Talvez aquilo faria eu esquecer dele, né?!... O jeito é tentar! -Tudo bem! Eu vou!

-Então passo para te pegar às oito, tá?!

-Claro! Às oito, estarei te esperando!

-Então, tá! Um beijo e tchau!

-Para você também!

Desliguei o aparelho e pus no criado-mudo. Houjou... Sempre tentado me conquistar. Ele é um cara legal... Mas, infelizmente, essa bocó se apaixonou por outro que nem o meu nome sabe! O relógio, ali no mesmo, marcava seis e meia. Voltei a me deitar, já que só ia trabalhar às oito e meia. Não precisava levantar agora. Minutos se passaram, até que ouvi...

**BLIM BLOM**

A campainha! Quem seria tão cedo?! Levantei na cama e fui atender a porta. Minha surpresa foi dar de cara com Inu-Yasha ao abrir a porta...Vi ele arregalar os olhos ao me ver e, por alguns instantes, fiquei parada, sem pensar nada. Apenas o observando, ele tava de calça social preta e uma blusa vermelha... Meus olhos não conseguiam sair dele, prestavam atenção a cada detalhe, a cada músculo, a cada célula dele! "Fala alguma coisa, Sonsa!" Disse para mim mesma. E com muita dificuldade, mais muita mesma, eu conseguir falar:

-Quer... Quer alguma coisa?!- ele pareceu pensar sobre o disse por alguns segundos antes de pronunciar:

-Eu... Eu... Açúcar!

-Açúcar?!- indaguei, definitivamente não tinha entendido o que açúcar tinha haver com ele.

-É que... Eu quero fazer o café e não tem açúcar... E como é muito cedo, o mini-mer...

-Tá entendi!- o interrompi, um pouco triste. Queria tanto ouvir ele dizer que estava ali por que queria me ver... Imbecil! Por que ele faria isso! Ele nem sabe o seu nome! Espera um momentinho que eu vou pegar para você!

Dei as costas para ele, deixando-o na porta. Fui até um dos armários da cozinha e peguei um pacote de um quilo de açúcar. Voltei até ele, que ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar parado... Como se estivesse visto um anjo passando por ali.

-Prontinho!- informei, tirando-o de seus pensamentos... Que eu estava morta de curiosidade para saber qual era. Entreguei para ele e pude sentir as mãos macia e quente sobre a minha, me arrepiei toda antes de retirar minhas mãos sob as dele.

-Não precisa de tanto... Eu só quero um pouco!

-Não! Pode ficar! Eu tenho mais!

-Desculpe por te incomodar...

-Ah... Tudo bem!- disse, sorrindo. Também... Nem ligaria se ele me acordasse a qualquer hora, pra qualquer coisa! Pelo menos, eu pude vê-lo!

-Então... Obrigado pelo açúcar ... e pela visão!- As últimas palavras que ele disse foram tão, mais tão baixa, que pude jurar que eu tinha ouvido errado. Preferi deixar pra lá!

-De nada!

-Bom... Tchau!

-Tchau!- respondi e vi ele me dar as costas, indo em direção á porta do seu apartamento, enquanto eu fechava a minha.

Não pensei duas vezes em voltar para minha cama, mas, antes pudesse chegar nela, eu reparei numa coisa, ao passar em frente ao espelho do meu quarto. Eu estava vestindo apenas... UMA CALCINHA E A PARTE DE CIMA DUM BABY DOLL! Sem contar o que estava escrito... Definitivamente, ele deve pensar que eu sou doida! Na verdade, até eu estou começando a achar isso!

_"... e pela visão!"_ Será que eu ouvi certo?! Será que... Kagome para de pensar besteiras! Olhei para minha mão como se ela fosse feita de ouro... Assim como os olhos dele! A mão dele era tão macia... Já chega!!!!!!! Do jeito que estou vou acabar parecendo o Mirok... Mas tarada pelo Inu-Yasha! ... Inu-Yasha... Inu... Inuzinho! "Kagome!!!!!!!!! PARA DE PENSAR NELE!" Me auto-repreendi. Seria uma longa quarta-feira...

=========================================================

O dia tava sendo um pouco agitado... E acabei sendo convocada para mais um novo caso. Quase morri do coração! Queria tento pegar aquele caso... Bom... É que a polícia desconfiava que... O maior traficante do Brasil, estivesse mantendo contados com alguém aqui no Rio... Primeiro, saber quem era o contato, segundo, saber o porque, terceiro, descobrir o paradeiro do traficante e prendê-lo!

Pedi para meu superior que agisse como detetive... Sempre gostei dessas coisas... Além disso, estava completamente entediada naquela sala cheia de papeis. Para minha sorte, ele concordou... Com uma condição! Que eu mantivesse comigo um agente altamente qualificado... No começo achei legal... Até saber quem era esse tal agente! Kouga! Um youkai lobo que vive me pedindo em casamento... Tudo bem! Ele é bonito, gentil, forte... Só que o meu coração prefere um cara que nem meu nome sabe!

Bom... Comecei a ler os relatórios na minha sala, enquanto Kouga ficava lendo um jornal de esportes... Depois dizem que as mulheres que não trabalham direito! Eu ficava lá... Lendo aqueles dossiês...

**".._. vigora-se a suspeita de que a empresa Shikon No Tama, pertencente a Sesshou-Maru Matsu, casado, brasileiro, residente no Rio de Janeiro, Av. da Alfredo Baltazar da Silveira, n° 597 e Inu-Yasha Matsu, solteiro, brasileiro, residente no Rio de Janeiro, Rua_** **_Raul Cunha Ribeiro, n° 217, apartamento 102..." _**

Quase tive um treco... Não! Não podia ser o mesmo ele... Se bem que eu não sabia o sobrenome dele. Mas o endereço... Respirei fundo. Aquilo não podia tá acontecendo! Ele não podia ser um... um criminoso!

-O que foi, Kagome?!- ouvi Kouga perguntar e balancei a cabeça...

-Nada! Pode continuar a ler seu jornal!- o vi dá os ombros e voltar sua atenção ao jornal.

Olhei para os papeis e me lembrei das duas vezes em que o vi... Ele tinha um olhar tão triste... Sempre mantinha uma cara seria... De poucos amigos! Mas eu, mesmo não o conhecendo tão bem, podia jurar que ele era uma pessoa boa...

Voltei a ler. Aquilo tinha que tá errado! Ele não podia estar envolvido... Podia?!

**================================================**

**Não me matem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A culpa foi... A sei lá de quem foi! Tá... Mais uma fic incompleta! --" ... Mas essa já tá toda escrita... Só falta postar... Mas como sou uma menina má! Eu só vou postar se eu souber que vocês estão gostando!... Então, mãos as obras e mandem reveiws... Se não der mandem um e-mail ou um msn: _mishiranswhotmail.com.br. _Mas não deixem de mandar... Pôs não terá segundo cap.! Sim... Eu sou má! Muito má!**

**Em relação aos endereços presentes... O nome da rua e da avenida existe sim... São do recreio... E eu pus por pôr! Não tem nenhuma relação cmg... **

**_Camis_**** & _Stef__Ak_ Bom... Tá aí como me pediram... Em relação as outras duas... Bom eu vou pensar!... Mesmo que para terminar em si só falta a "Amor e Confusão"... Agora são três finais! **

**Ah... E leitores das minhas outras fics podem esperar que amanhã... Ou hj eu posto mais um cap. nas duas! **

**Bjos**** e Ja ne!**

**Mishiran******


	2. Capitulo 2 l parte I

**Capitulo 2 (parte I ) **

Um degrau... O que será que ele tá fazendo?!... Dois degraus... Será que ele é mesmo o culpado?... Três degraus... E aquela sortuda da namorada dele... Quatro degraus... Será que ela sabe algo sobre o tráfico?... Cinco degraus... Quando será que eu vou vê-lo de novo?... Seis degraus... Será que vai demorar muito para isso?... Sete degraus... Como será que ele vai estar vestido?... Oito degraus... Ele usa cada roupa social!... Nove degraus... Mas ele fica lindíssimo nelas!... Dez degraus... Ele deve ficar melhor sem elas!... Onze... QUE?!?!?!?!?! Kagome, no que anda tá pensando!!!?? Parei um minuto de subir a escadaria, para me dar um tapa na testa com a palma da mão e voltei ao meio interessante exercício de subir as escadas. Ao terminar aquela infinidade de escadas, comecei minha pequena jornada por aquele prédio velho e asqueroso, por fora, e cheio de corredores em que você logo se perde! Alguém pode me dizer o porquê dos prédios dos órgãos públicos tem tanta escada e corredores?!... Milagre! Pela primeira vez, em um longo, longo, tempo, eu penso em alguma coisa que não nada a ver com ele! Droga! Quem te deu autorização para ele invadir assim a minha mente, minha vida? Quem?! Quem mandou eu me apaixonar logo por ele?! Justo por ele?! Dentre tantos homens que existe na face do planeta, por que tinha que ser ele?! Se bem que... Quem não se apaixonaria por ele?! Ele é lindo, gostoso, com mais belos olhos dourados que existe na face do universo, com aquele cabelo prateado de fazer inveja e aquelas fofinhas e gracinhas orelhinhas de cachorro! Deve ser por isso que se chama Inu-Yasha. Se não me engano, Inu significa cachorro em japonês.

Abri uma porta no meu lado esquerdo, já que do outro tinha apenas a sacada que dava para ver o estacionamento em um pátio, no interior do prédio. Me deparei com mais um corredor, porém não precisei andar muito para alcançar a porta que queria. Esta dava para uma sala enorme e com um visual completamente diferente do que aparentava o prédio. Computadores modernos, material de grampo telefônico, ..., uma mesa central com 8 cadeiras em torno e duas delas ocupadas. Ao entrar não pude evitar traze a atenção daqueles que estavam na sala para mim. Vi Kouga se levantar e se encaminhar até mim, falando:

-O grampo já foi autorizado e feito.

-E o saldo bancário?- perguntei.

-Daqui a pouco. A juíza acabou de autorizar.- disse uma jovem de cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos verdes intensos.

-Sim... E a coisas que pedi?!

-A Akira já tá vendo isso.- respondeu logo Kouga.

-Bom... Agora vamos preparar o esquema de vigia! Quero saber cada passo do Sesshou-Maru e do Inu-Yasha!- minha voz diminui um pouco ao pronunciar o nome dele. Mas tentei me manter firme e decidida... Coisa que tá parecendo ser muito, muito, difícil!

-Está bem!-confirmou a jovem.

-Eu vou chamar os outros.- disse Kouga, passando por mim e saindo da sala.

Desabei numa das cadeiras ao lado da jovem que virou seu olhar mim numa forma preocupada.

-Está se sentindo bem, Kagome?!

-Claro!- A não ser o fato que me apaixonei por um cara que mal conheço pessoalmente, que está envolvido num caso de associação ao tráfico na qual, por sinal, eu estou trabalhando e, ainda por cima, tem namorada!

-Mas não parece! Sei que não somos muito chegadas... Mas pode contar comigo por que vier, tá!

Fiz um gesto que sim com a cabeça... Ela parecia estar bastante preocupada. Acho que nunca a vi assim. Talvez se eu desabafa-se com alguém... Não! Se eu contar... Posso ser retirada do caso, posso ser obrigada a... A me afastar... Dele! E eu não quero isso... Pelo menos vê-lo... Por um minuto sequer, eu quero!

-Cheguei!- a jovem de cabelos negros cumpridos e olhos castanhas entrou na sala sem muita timidez e sendo acompanhada por Kouga. -Os outros já estão vindo e aqui está a micro-câmera, junto com aparelho de grampo portátil que pediu!- ela falou, indicando uma maleta prateada carregada por Kouga que a estava pondo em cima da mesa, agora.

-Está bem...- murmurei. Logo depois, todos o que restavam daquela equipe de 15 pessoas foram chegando. Me vi naquela sala cheia de gente com todos prestando atenção em minhas palavras. Talvez, eu possa estar cometendo um erro fazendo as coisas desse jeito... Mas vai assim que eu vou fazer! Meu corpo estava ali, planejando com quem ficaria o espionagem dos suspeitos, porém meu coração... Estava bem longe dali!

==================------------------------------------==================

Já era de noite quando me vi dentro do meu carro dirigindo para minha casa. É... O destino às vezes apronta com você sem que você esteja preparada! Porque tudo não podia ser mais fácil?! Por que eu não podia ter me apaixonado por alguém mais... Mais fácil?!

**Trim! Trriimm!**

Observei o celular tocar no banco de passageiro junto com minha bolsa... Peguei ele e atendi.

-Kagome?! Aonde você está?!- reconheci logo a voz, mesmo ela estando meio misturada ao barulho de música.

-Tô indo para casa! Porque, Sangô?!

-E que... Tipo, eu tô num barzinho perto lá do prédio! Então, eu pensei que você...

-Pensou errado!- a interrompi! Eu já sabia exatamente o que ela queria!- Eu quero ficar em casa hoje... Tô morta de cansaço!

-Hoje e sempre... Ah! Vai, Kagome! Não custa nada!... Só hoje!

-Não insista, Sangô!

-Eu faço tudo o que você quiser... Prometo! Mas vem pra cá, vem?!

-Não!

-Só um minuto...-ouvi alguns ruídos e pode descrever sendo a voz da Sangô falando com alguém no outro lado da linha. –Eu não peço mais nada pá você durante todo o resto da minha vida!

-Não diga coisas que você não pode cumprir!

-Será que a minha melhor amiga não pode fazer companhia a mim quando eu peço!? Será que... – aqueles sermões de novo. Conhecendo Sangô... Se eu não for, ela não vai me deixar em paz!

-Tudo bem... Eu vou!- não tô boa hoje para discutir...

-Valeu, miga! Você sabe onde é o Bar perto do Shopping!?

-O tal de Karaokê Bar?!

-É! Esse mesmo!

-Tá! Eu tô indo para aí! Tchau!- ouvi ela responder o mesmo e desliguei o celular. Dobrei na primeira esquina e fui em direção o tal local!

Até que não era muito longe assim! Estacionei o carro numa vaga em frente ao bar e saí no carro pegando minha bolsa e celular. Mal entrando, eu pude escutar um bela melodia dum violão... Era tão bonita! É... Acho que fiz bem em vir! Logo, pude ouvir um voz masculina começar uma canção... Engraçado! Acho que já conheço essa voz...

_**Não quero imitar**_

_**Deus ou coisa assim**_

_**Só quero encontrar**_

_**O que é melhor em mim**_

_**Ser mais do que alguém**_

_**Que sai num jornal**_

_**Mais do que um rosto num comercial**_

_**E não é fácil,**_

_**Viver Assim**_

Olhei no palco em que estava o cantor... Sentir meu coração bater mais forte, minhas pernas bambas... O que sinto sempre o que eu vejo! É! Ele tava lá! Com a cabeça baixa prestando atenção em cada nota que tocava, a gravata frouxa no pescoço, a blusa branca com a mangas compridas dobradas até o cotovelo, sentando naquele banco com o violão apoiado na perna... Simplesmente, perfeito!

_**Se eu quiser chorar**_

_**Não ter que fingir**_

_**Sei que posso errar**_

_**E é humano se ferir**_

_**Parece absurdo**_

_**Mas tente aceitar**_

_**Que os heróis também**_

_**Podem sangrar**_

_**Posso estar confuso**_

_**Mas vou me lembrar**_

_**Que os heróis também podem sonhar**_

_**E não é fácil**_

_**Viver assim**_

Ele canta tão bem... Eu estava parada no meio do bar, sem fazer nenhuma menção de sair dali. Meus olhos presos naquela visão tão divina. Parecia que a voz dele entrava dentro da minha pele... Que tocava minha alma. Vi ele levantar a cabeça e olhar em direção os presentes... Mas, sem deixar de prestar a atenção na letra e na melodia!

_**Seja como for agora eu sei**_

_**Que o meu papel**_

_**Não é ser herói no céu**_

_**É na terra que eu vou viver**_

Os olhos dele pararam ao encontrarem os meus... Isso deve ser um sonho! Ele fez um meio sorriso e eu quase tive um infarto! Tudo bem... Pode ser minha imaginação! Mas ele está olhando para mim!... Está sorrindo para mim! Não evitar sorrir também... Foi a primeira vez que o vi sorrindo... E ele ficava de deixar qualquer uma de queixo caído!

_**Eu não sei voar**_

_**Isso é ilusão**_

_**Ninguém pode andar**_

_**Com os pés fora do chão**_

_**Sou só mais alguém querendo encontrar**_

_**A minha própria estrada pra trilhar**_

_**Apenas alguém, querendo encontrar.**_

_**A minha própria forma de amar...**_

Senti meu corpo todo me arrepiar, uma pontada no meu coração... E não pode evitar uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Posso estar sonhando... Mas sinto como se ele estivesse cantando para mim... Só para mim! Para mais ninguém... Ninguém! Na verdade... A única coisa que consigo ver aqui... É ele!

_**Sou só mais alguém querendo encontrar**_

_**A minha própria estrada pra trilhar.**_

_**Apenas alguém, querendo encontrar**_

_**E não é fácil**_

_**Viver assim.**_

Antes mesmo que a música terminasse toda, os aplausos já eram ouvidos... E eu me incluía! Vi ele se levantar e dizer um obrigado e deixar o violão nas mãos duma outra pessoa antes de sair no palco... Acompanhei ele com os olhos... E, se eu não estou maluca, ele vinha na minha direção, sem tirar aqueles olhos dourados dos meus... Até que alguém o parou e...

-Kagome!- ouvi a voz da Sangô. Olhei para o meu lado e pude vê-la vindo ao meu encontro. –Que bom que você veio! Nós estávamos te esperando!

-Nós?!- minha voz ainda estava baixa... Realmente aquela música me tocou!

-É! Eu, o Mirok e o amigo dele... O Inu-Yasha! Acho que você não o conhece...

-Não! Eu... Eu já o conheço!... Eu o vi até contando!

-Ele conta muito bem, né?!- consenti com a cabeça e ela continuou.- Vamos... Eu guardei um lugar pá você na nossa mesa!

Ela segurou o meu pulso e saiu me puxando pelo lugar. Chegamos a tal mesa, onde Mirok estava sentando.

-Senhorita Kagome! Que bom que veio!... Sente-se!- ele apontou para uma cadeira ao seu lado. Mas preferi sentar na que estava na frente dele. Conheço muito bem o Mirok para saber como é perigoso ficar ao seu lado!- E aí?! Como foi o trabalho?!

-Ah... Foi normal!- disse pondo minha bolsa na cadeira em que também tinha uma bolsa marrom que eu presume ser de Sangô e uma maleta preta.

-Sei... Quer alguma coisa para beber?!

-Bom... Um Martine!

-Ok!- vi ele fazer um gesto para o garçom. Foi quando, de repente, senti duas mãos quentes em meu ombro e puxando algo preso nas minhas costas. Soltei da cadeira rapidamente pelo susto e acabei por tropeçar no pé na cadeira. Juro que pensei que ia dar de cara no chão. Mas senti alguém me segurar. Ufa! Foi por pouco! Me virei para encontrar o 'meu salvador' e me deparei com ele. O que foi que eu fiz para ser tão torturada?!

-Calma! Eu só queria pegar meu paletó!- ele disse tão calmo, tão sério, tão... Lindo! Foi aí que reparei na cadeira em que eu estava sentada tinha um paletó preto pendurado no encosto.

-Aí... Me desculpa! Eu não vi que...

-Tudo bem!- ele soltou o meu braço que ainda segurava e pegou seu paletó. Ele sentou na cadeira ao lado de Mirok e eu voltei a sentar na cadeira de antes.

Logo, o garçom trouxe as bebidas que o Mirok tinha pedido e começamos a conversar a som duma música que alguém cantava no Karaokê!

-Eu não sabia que você cantava!- informei ao Inu-Yasha.

-E não canto!

-Mas você...

-Eu tento cantar!- estreitei meus olhos para ele!

-Tenta?! Sei... Você tenta cantar e eu sou uma Deusa!- disse irônica para ele. –Mas me diga... Você não tem uma namorada?!

-Tenho...- ele disse meio triste ou foi impressão minha?! –Porque?!

-Não... É que... Tipo... Pensei qua ela vinha com você! Ela deve amar ouvir você cantar, neh?!

Eu mal terminei de falar e ele se retirou da mesa parecendo emburrado! Me virei para Mirok e Sangô que me olhavam e deixei escapar dos meus lábios...

-Eu... Eu disse algo errado?!

CONTINUA....

==================------------------------------------==================

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu demorei nesse cap., neh?! Sabe... Eu tive uns problemas BÁSICOS com o fanfiction... Mas tô de volta a ativa... E espero continuar ¬¬! Antes q eu me eskeça... A música q o Inu cantou eh _Super-herói_ de _SANDY E JUNIOR_! Eu adoro essa música... Eh muito fofo! (Desde q comecei a digitar esse cap. há umas 5 horas... Eu soh tô ouvindo essa música! --") **

**Bom... Vamos as gentis e maravilhosas pessoas q não se esqueceram de mim e mandaram uma Review: **

**_Rachel_**** Bom… Achu q vc já sabe a causa do meu gd atraso... Espero q goste desse cap. e não foi por causa de minha maldade! Pois tb sou leitora e sei quando tô doida pá lê uma fic e passa meses sem atualização... Eh horrível! ¬¬ Mas vou ver se não demoro no próx! **

**_Taty_** **Oiii****!!!**** Como vai?! Esta maluquinha q vos escreve... Agradece de montão por tah gostando desse fic... E espero que continue! (P.S.: Amei a frase que vc pôs como nick do MSN... A das Lagrimas! )**

**_Iza-chan_** **E do jeito que vai... Vai achar mais uma! --" Sabe como eh... Tô com uma idéia daquelas q naum quer sair na minha mente insana... Agora... Se eh ou naum o Inu... Nem eu sei ainda! Eu nem decidi... ¬¬ O jeito vai ser esperar... Espero q esteja gostando! (P.S.: Quandu eh q vc vai atualiza suas fics mina?! Eu tô aguardandu!!!!)**

**_SofiaLi_** **O.O Td bem q a fic ta legalzinha... Mas naum precisa de tanto, mina... Td bem... Eu AMEI quando li sua review... Chorei de tanto emoção e por saber q tem pessoas que adoram lê esses 'troços' q eu ponho aki no fanfiction... Espero q goste desse cap.! **

**_Raya_** **Espero q goste desse novo Cap.! E desculpe pela demora... Naum foi por eu quis... ¬¬ Bigadu pela review e por ter achado essa humilde fic maneira! **

**_Anna Lennox_** **Olá, Anna!!! Espero q goste desse cap., e continue adorando essa fic... E desculpe pela demora básica... ¬¬**

**_Tici-chan_** **Aiaiai****... ****Eu**** eh q digo! ****Poisa**** inda tenho**** q dar um jeito de escrever 'amor & confusão!' Coisa q está sendo mtooo difícil ultimamente! Estou meio dramática... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. e enquanto ao Inu e Sesshy em relação ao trafico... Bom, vem nos próximos cap.! " E eu acho q a K-chan já está dando bem com Inu... Bom... Só não com um relacionamento mais profundooo! **

**_Stefania_** **Bom... Dona Stef.... Já cansei de implorar pá vc postar qualquer novo cap. de sua história... Entaum... Vou fazer o seguinte... Quando VC atualizar sua fic... Eu atualizo essa! Capitou?! Espero q goste desse cap.... Mudei RADICALMENTE por akele q vc tinha lido, né!? Eh... Fazê o q?! É culpa da minha mente... ¬¬ Bjos! E ti vejo Seg.! **

**_Camis_** **Olá!!!!!!!! CAMILETE!!!! (hehehe! Mish tendu um ateke de risos) Bom... Leva eu levei... Mas as mudanças foram gerais... XD! Sabe como eh, neh!? A gente começa a digitar... Aí vc fica pensando... "Ah... S eu pôr assim vai fikr melhor..." No fim deu issu! Espero q goste, mina! Agora... Se vc quiser um novo cap., achu melhor caçar a dona Stef.! Pois eu vou fazer greve com essa fic, se ela não atualizar a dela! ¬¬ Msm q essa fic estaja a mil maravilhas na minha cabeça... Principalmente na prova de Geo/Hist... Sebe, neh?! Eu quase deixai 'akilo' escrito na prova de Geo (e com um pouco mais em detalhes... E QUE detalhes!)... Imagine se o Nelson lesse... Ia tirar sarro da minha cara o resto do ano, além de eu ter minha prova com o diretor... --" **

**Ufa****! Achu q terminei, mina! O próximo cap... Eu achu q vai vir logo... Vai depender de certas coisas... Bom... Como sempre eu peço... DEIXA REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Eu sou uma pobre serva q passou a tarde inteira em frente do PC soh pá por esse cap. aki... Entaum, nada mais justo q me recompensar com seu comentário, neh!? **

**Um bjão à todos e FUIIII!!!!!**

**Mishiran**


	3. Chapter 2 l parte II

**Capitulo 2 ( parte II )**

Era hora de encarar a realidade! Não podia ficar mais aquele clima chato entre eu e o Inu-Yasha... Clima? Ele lá sentado no bar e eu o olhando... Isso nunca irá ser... Clima! Respiro fundo! É agora ou nunca!

-Melhor nunca...! – digo soltando um suspiro e deixando meus ombros penderem.

Mas eu tenho q ir! Não é tão difícil falar com ele, certo? Vou ao encontro dele e quando chego a uma distancia razoável, deixo algumas poucas palavras saírem na minha garganta, como se elas estivessem vivas:

- Desculpa... – ele se vira pra mim, parecendo meio confuso. _Ele fica tão lindo confuso!_ – Me Desculpa se eu disse algo que não devia. Eu não...

-Tudo bem!

-Mesmo?- melhor ter certeza.

-Você não tem culpa da minha vida. – ele informou com um olhar longe. E não sei porque e nem como... Um silêncio desagradável parou sobre nós. Apenas nossos olhos pareciam não se mexer... Era como se meus olhos quisessem, por si só, descobrir os segredos dele. E os deles, os meus segredos! – Por que... Por que não se senta? – ele indagou, finalmente.

-Obrigado!

Sento na cadeira ao lado dele. Com um pequeno sorriso, me viro para ele, que ,como sempre, mantinha a expressão dura no rosto.

-Mas e ai? Como foi o dia? – pergunto, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

-Cansativo. –ele responde seco e objetivo.

-Ora... Porque? – insisto na conversa. Ele olha estranho para mim, como se eu tivesse perguntado algo indevido. – Desculpa... Sou mulher! E mulheres são curiosas por natureza!

Ele soltou um suspiro e um pequeno sorriso abriu-se no rosto dele. _Meu deus! Que sorriso!_ Mas, logo ele some, dando lugar a expressão de sempre, fechada.

-Preparativos... Pro casamento.

-Casamento? Olha... De quem?

-Meu. –informa soltando um outro suspiro de cansaço.

Certo. Realmente agora... **Meu mundo caiu! **Literalmente. Caiu em forma de letras grandes e pesadas em cima da minha cabeça: **Volte para realidade**.

- Vai... Vai se casar quando? – indago tentando disfarça a reação que as palavras dele tiveram em mim.

-Amanhã...

Está bom! Eu sabia que tinha uma namorada... Ou uma noiva. Mas não que ela era sua quase-**esposa**! Amanhã... Essa é a minha história de paixão relâmpago mais curta! Na verdade, pode ser mundial!

-Nossa! Bom... Ansioso?

Ele deu os ombros num ato de total e completa indiferença. Nunca ele ia parecer alguém que ia se casar noutro dia!

-Então... Hoje é sua despedida de solteiro, heim?- ele me encarou com um ar curioso - Vai curtir muito, não?

- Na verdade... Pretendo ir para casa dormi. - Céus! Que homem é esse?

-Ah, não acredito! O que o Mirok falou disso?

-Me obrigou a vir para cá! - informou ele bebendo um pouco da bebida amarelada que o barman tinha trazido.

-Hum... Se veio, era porque queria aproveitar, também! - levantei e peguei a mão dele -Então vamos nos divertir. - Fui em direção a pista de dança.

Uma dança entre dois amigos não é nada demais, certo?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-O que isso? - indaguei alto para ver se Mirok escutava.

-Chá! Chá de Long Island! - ele berrou para mim e logo depois o perdi de vista.

Era bom. Tinha gosto de chá preto com mais alguma coisa que não consegui identificar. Eu já devia ter tomado uns três... Ou foram cinco? Ah! Mais é bom! Eu estava me sentindo um pouco feliz demais... Leve!

-Uhuu!- gritei empolgada tentando acompanhar a musica que nunca tinha ouvindo na vida. -Opa!- me senti perdendo o equilíbrio... Mas fui segurada por um braço.

Não precisei me virar para ver quem era. Só uma pessoa tinha um toque forte e, ao mesmo tempo, macio. E o único toque que era capaz de me arrepiar...

-Obrigada, Inu! - disse me virando para ele. Estava descabelado, com metade dos botões da camisa aberta que estava para fora da calça e com um copo na outra mão, pois a outra ainda me segurava.

-Já disse para parar com esse troço de Inu!

-Ah... Inu-Yasha é muito grande! -disse me livrando da mão dele do meu cotovelo, onde ele me segurara. -Inu é mais bonitinho!

-Feh!

-Ah... Vai! - eu enlacei meus braços entorno do pescoço dele. Sem nunca consulta ao meu bom senso. - Deixa eu te chamar de Inu!

-Okay... - ele sussurrou pondo uma mão na minha cintura. - Mas vai ter que me conceder mais uma dança!

-Fechado!- sorri abertamente enquanto me deixava levar pela musica e pelos braços do meu parceiro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vem, Kagome! Eu te levo para casa... - ouvi Mirok dizendo. Não pude fazer nada a não ser dar a chave do carro para ele e deixar-me guiar.

Já devia ser quase 4 da manhã. Céus! Porque tinha que tudo terminar? Eu ainda estou cheia de energia! Bom... Mas assim como Mirok, eu tenho que trabalhar amanha! Ouvi a porta do meu lado abrindo. Nossa! Foi tão rápido assim?

-Vamos. Deixe-me ajudá-la! - ele me puxou para fora do carro com delicadeza.

Foi nessa hora que me senti totalmente mole! Me deixei guiar pelo corredor, para o elevador... e depois para a porta do meu apartamento. Ele abriu a porta e me levou para dentro. Engraçado, não me lembro de tê-lo dado à chave. Deve ter sido no carro... Encostei-me na parede, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

-Mudaram de cor... - murmurei.

-O que?

-As paredes. - devo ta imaginando de coisas. Mas elas eram mais claras. Me senti guiada para o quarto. -Não era pro outro lado? - perguntei ao Mirok.

Eu realmente devo estar mal... Ele me colocou na cama e tirou meus sapatos. Quando notei que ele também tava tirando minha roupa... Mas tava tão mole que esqueci de protestar. Quero mais a minha cama!

-Me desculpe... - ouvi ele sussurrar na escuridão. - Amanhã você e ele vão querer me matar... Mas não vou deixar meu melhor amigo fazer a maior burrice da vida dele!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No meio da noite, senti a cama afundando do outro lado... Me virei e guiei-me para o calor que recém-chegado naquele lugar. Completamente grogue, deixei-me envolver. Sólido, delicioso...

Sonhos... Me vi sonhando com o meu vizinho de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Sonhos sensuais. E experimentei tudo aquilo que nunca tinha sentido na pele... Ousadia, desejo,... O calor do corpo grande, o carinho do toque viril, a urgência dos lábios ardentes...

Sonhos. Mas parecia tão real!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Acordei me sentido feliz comigo mesma... Abri devagar os olhos. Os raios de sol me cegaram e acordaram meu corpo para realidade. A sensação de um minuto atrás sumindo como mágica! Agora, minha cabeça latejava, meu corpo tava fartamente pesado e meus pés me matavam... Deus. Eu me sentia como se tivesse pulado de um prédio de 40 andares!

Me afundei mais na cama tentando fazer as dores sumir... O que tinha acontecido? Eu só tinha bebido chá...

-Não acredito... - murmurei baixinho, para mim mesma.

Eu tinha caído no mais velho truque imbecil do mundo! Mas o Mirok me pagava! Foi ele que ficou me dando aquela bebida... Me mexi um pouco, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável... Foi quando senti meu corpo batendo em algo sólido e um gemido do meu lado.

Virei rapidamente, sentando na cama, preparada para tudo... Menos pelo que encontrei!

-O que você tava fazendo na minha cama! -gritei desesperada. Terminando por acordar o jovem que ocupava a mesma cama que eu... Que estava sob o mesmo lençol que eu...

Ele parou um pouco... Me olhando, parecia estar tentando assimilar algo que nem eu entendia! Apertei o lençol firme contra o meu peito...

-Sua? Esta é a **_minha_** cama!- ele disse por fim. Afundando novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos... Estava com dor de cabeça!

-Olha aqui... - foi quando decidi dar uma olhada naquele quarto!

Meu deus! Nunca aquele quarto seria meu! Dos moveis leves e coloridos do meu quarto, tinha moveis pesados de madeiras... Rústicos! No lugar da cortina rosa bebê cheio de babados, tinha uma azul escuro. O que... !

-Se... Se você está tentando...

-Inu-Yasha!- a voz fina veio da porta de quarto. Me virei na direção e vi a jovem de cabelos compridos, pele branca, olhos grandes... No seu vestido preto impecavelmente bem passado e um colar de perolas. Unhas pintadas, Cabelo arrumado, saltos altíssimos... Enfim, aquela socialite artificial e desprovida de cérebro!

-Kikyou! Não é isso que... - Inu-Yasha enrijeceu ao meu lado. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, encarando a outra.

-Parece que você se esqueceu do nosso casamento... e que não mora mais sozinho. - ela disse naquela voz fina... Que me espanta os vidros da janela não terem quebrado! - Mas devo considerar que isso não acorrerá mais... Que não terá nenhuma relação com... - ela me olhou de cima para baixo, como se eu fosse mais insignificante e nojento que o chão que ela pisa! - com isto!

Ah, não! Essa mulher pensa que é o que? Só pq ta vestindo essa roupa bonita e toda arrumada é a rainha do mundo? Ah... Ela me paga!

-Mas... Inu-Chan, querido...- disse me virando para ele, com uma voz suave. - Você disse que não iria me deixar... E que sua noiva era tão ruim de cama que você só a pegava depois de encher a cara?

-O que você... - Inu-Yasha começou a dizer, me olhando com uma cara curiosa.

-Se é assim que você se sente em relação a mim... Pode esquecer ao casamento! - a moça saiu do quarto furiosa.

-Kikyou!- Inu-Yasha levantou tentando segui-la e levando junto o lençol. Por pouco eu não fico sem nada... Seguro com força e puxo o lençol para mim. - Me dê isso já!

-De jeito nenhum!

Ele puxou o lençol com força. E eu puxei, novamente, com mais força ainda... Sempre tentando cobrir meu seios.

-Você não foi tão recatada ontem à noite!

-Ora, seu... - estreitei meus olhos para ele...

Quem ele pensava que era? ... Eu nem sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite! Céus... Não podia ter ocorrido nada... Mesmo que estamos nus, na mesma cama, embaixo do mesmo lençol... _Não ocorreu nada!_

Ele suspirou e voltou-se a se sentar na cama, encostando as costas na cabeceira... Parecia estar relaxando. E eu fiquei lá... Olhando.

-Porque fez isso?- ele perguntou por fim, parecendo mais calmo.

-Porque... Porque ela me deixou louca!- respondi. Era verdade! Aquela tal de Kikyou me deixou muito irritada! E eu menti, me vingando! Não era a coisa mais certa e nem a mais bonita a fazer... Mas o que eu faria?

-Você se meteu na minha cama, mentiu para minha noiva, arruinou meu casamento... E tudo porque ela a deixou louca?- ele informou, subitamente irritado e se virando para me encarar.

-Eu não fiz isso! - gritei em prol de minha defesa. Ele deixou um suspiro escapar dos lábios.

-O que você não fez?

-Eu não me meti na sua cama! Eu não sei como eu vir parar aqui... Eu apenas me lembro do Mirok me levando para casa... Quanto a mentir a sua noiva, tudo bem! Mas eu já disse, ela me

-Tudo culpa daquele idiota!- ele me interrompeu. Parecia que tinha prestado atenção as minhas palavras.

-Quem?

-Mirok... Ele nunca quis que me casasse... Que droga! Eu sei o que eu to fazendo!- ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo e se encostando novamente na cabeceira. Rapidamente, relaxando.

-Bom... Acho que... Que eu vou para casa! - Não tinha sentido eu continuar ali.

-E quem está te impedido? - Ora... Que grosso!

-Se você me der o lençol... Eu vou embora.

-De modo algum!

Me ajeitei na cama, ficando mais ereta.

-E como quer que eu saia? Nua?

-Não vou me importar nem um pouco... Muito pelo contrario. - ele comentou com um sorriso de deboche na cara.

-Ora seu... Eu que não fico aqui!

Pegando-o desprevenido, levantei-me e sai correndo, levando o lençol antes mesmo que ele tivesse alguma reação.

-Kagome!

Ouvi ele me chamando. Mas não importei... Estava doida para correr para fora dali. E tentar apagar qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido naquela noite. Alcancei a porta de saída do apartamento dele, sem conseguir mais segurar as lagrimas.

Por Deus... Eu não queria que fosse assim. E me vi alcançando a paz do meu apartamento... E a solidão.

* * *

**Nota Importante: **Certas cenas deste capitulo são do livro "Até Você Chegar" de Karen Kelley. Porém com algumas modificações. A fic em si não terá mais nada semelhante... (_Acho o.o Mas qualquer coisa irei por um aviso se acontecer de novo!_) 

(_Mish com um escudo à prova tudo_)

**Ok! Ok! Eu sei que todas aqui querem me matar... Que já parei na lista de negra de certas pessoas! gota Eu tenho 'n' motivos para não ter postado... Mas não vou ficar aqui... Falando, Falando... No fim. Vai continuar o tempo perdido sem nenhum novo capitulo, certo?**

**Eu queria agradecer de coração a todos aqueles que se lembraram de mim! Me deixando uma review! **

**Thanks... Mila-chan** (_Injustiça é... Mas se não tivesse suspense... Porque você ia querer ler os outros capítulos? O.o?_)**, Juliana, Stefania, Sakura, Samy-chan, Himura Nika e Satsume!**

**Se você achar o capitulo legal... Porque não deixa uma review?**

**Eu to pensando em fazer um blog dedicado as minhas fics... o.o Para eu poder ficar mais próxima de vocês que aturam lendo isso! XD Sei lá... **

**Quem quizer me add no MSN... Pegue o novo e-mail! Eu fui rakeada no antigo!**

**Nah! Nem MSN eles respeitam mais... Bom... É só isso. **

**Beijinhus! **

**Mish-chan**

* * *

Para qualquer informação extra. Olhe o profile! 


End file.
